


Dear Agent Coulson

by imkerfuffled



Series: Lucia Castillo, Helper of Superheroes [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 12:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14544666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imkerfuffled/pseuds/imkerfuffled
Summary: Lucia finally thanks Hawkeye and Black Widow for saving her life all those years ago.





	Dear Agent Coulson

**Author's Note:**

> Set during AoS season 4, shortly after Director Mace publicizes SHIELD

_Dear Agent Coulson,_

[The letter was handwritten in pencil on college ruled notebook paper. Even the salutation bore eraser smudges. The next line had been written and erased so many times that it was eventually crossed out entirely.]

_I have tried so many different ways to begin this letter, but no words can express what I would like to say to you, so instead I’ll start with:_

_I know who you are._

_Don’t worry, that’s not a threat. Your secret’s safe with me. You see, we met at a comic book store several months ago, before the Sokovia Accords. You probably remember my friend better than me: she’s the one who gave a speech on the registration of “enhanced individuals.” As soon as I heard your name I knew I’d seen you before somewhere, and not just when I nearly ran into you in my Blackhawk costume. (You were the only one who got the name right, by the way.)_

_So I did some digging._

_Once I realized you were one of the people “killed” during the Incident (that’s such a strange thing to call the invasion, isn’t it? It’s never really sat right with me. It always feels like they’re trying to sanitize what happened), I figured you had to be SHIELD. How else could I explain a dead man who knew so much about Captain America walking into a comic book store? Of course, I had to confirm it, so I looked through all the SHIELD files I’d downloaded before they were taken off the net, and there you were, listed as Black Widow and Hawkeye’s handler._

_Which brings me to my reason for writing this._

_When I was ten years old…_

[Here the next words were smudged beyond recognition by a series of blurred blots. When the letter continued, the handwriting shook so hard it could be a seismograph reading. It looked nothing like its usual crisp, though scrawling, loops and lines.]

_When I was ten years old, I nearly died._

_Black Widow and Hawkeye saved me._

_Everything I’ve done since that day—everything I am—owes itself to them. Because of them, I learned archery; I earned a blue belt in taekwondo; I’m even teaching myself ASL. And that’s only the tip of the iceberg. One day, I hope to return the favor by saving others just like they saved me._

_I already liked you after the comic book store, but when I found out you were their handler… Like I said, words can’t express how grateful I am. I never got the chance to thank them, but, at the very least, I’m glad I get to thank you. The Avengers had already gone their separate ways by the time I fully processed what had happened (honestly, I never really processed it well. Can you tell?), and now… well…  When I heard the news that SHIELD was back, I knew this might be my only chance to let them know what they mean to me._

_I don’t know if you can still contact Hawkeye after what happened with the Sokovia Accords—I don’t even know if this will reach you—but please... thank them for me. Thank Black Widow for me, at least. (I’m assuming she’s in on the secret, right?)_

_Sincerely,_

_Lucia_

_PS Sorry about all that stuff my friend said about SHIELD. I would tell you she wouldn’t have said it if she knew who you were, but actually she probably would’ve said a lot more._

[The envelope had no return address: only a stamp of Captain America’s shield and the public mailing address of the newly reinstituted SHIELD.]

**Author's Note:**

> It is currently 4:29 in the morning and I stayed up all night writing this while watching Iron Man, so please let me know if any mistakes slipped me by. 
> 
> Also! I made a rp blog for Lucia and co. on tumblr, so hmu [here](https://pint-sized-superhero-in-training.tumblr.com/) for rp, small ficlets, or just to ask questions about these kids! :)


End file.
